Revive Revival
Personality History Season 1 At the season finale, Revive was seen in the shadows, as Ribbons Almark declares the Innovators the future of mankind. Season 2 Reformation After the sudden resurgence of Celestial Being, Revive talked with Ribbons, especially on what to do with the Middle East. But instead of sending Revive in the GNZ-003 Gadessa, he instead sends Ali Al-Saachez in the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam. Joining the A-Laws Revive takes the Gadessa as an officer in the A-Laws, as the rank of Captain. He was present during Kati Mannequin and Arba Lindt's discussion as to how to ambush the Ptolemaios 2. Revive goes into space with his Gadessa, using its Mega Launcher to push the Ptolemy 2, on Trans Am, or course by three angles, leading it straight in the path of an A-Laws carrier. However, they did not account for 00 being launched during atmospheric exit. After the Garazzo demonstrated its power to 00, Revive learns from its pilot, Bring Stability, that Ribbons plans to use Memento Mori. Revive and Bring take their suits into search of Celestial Being, finding their base when he touches the mind of their sleeper agent, Anew Returner. The A-Laws surrounded the base, engaging Celestial Being. Revive fires Gadessa's cannon, disabling the Ptolemy 2's GN Field. He then waits for the cannon to recharge. Unfortunately for Revive, only the particle charge was complete, Setsuna heard his thoughts and raced t stop him. So Revive directed his attack at 00 but the Gundam avoided it and raced up the beam, narrowly avoiding a surprise saber attack, leaving a GN particle illusion of 00 that disperses. 00 slashes Gadessa in half vertically. Revive ejects his escape pod and rejoins Mannequin's cruiser. Revive is furious that they were beaten by a human when Bring receives and order from Ribbons to capture 00. Revive and Bring later receive news from Ribbons of the involvement of Healing Care and Divine. Stunned, Revive expresses his disbelief at Ribbons not knowing of the 00-Raiser's capabilities. The next battle Revive participates in is the Innovator-led assault on the Gundams as the Ptolemaios is being repaired, with himself, Bring and Ali Al Saachez as the attack team. He briefly engages Allelujah in combat, commenting that the Gadessa's mobility is hampered by the Earth's atmosphere, and registers a shocked reaction when Bring's Garazzo is obliterated by Tieria's Seraphim Gundam. The outcome of his battle with Allelujah is not made clear, but it is assumed that he retreated after the loss of both Bring and the Gundam Arche. He assaults Celestial Being once again, this time with Healing Care and Divine Nova leading a unit of over 30 A-LAWS mobile suits alongside him. He and Healing attack Tieria and Allelujah, eventually leaving Divine to take care of them with the Empress, before being forced to retreat due to a coup d'etat led by forces of the Federation. Capture Revive was captured by Celestial Being, as part of a plan to retake Veda. Once in the interrogation room of the Ptolemaios II, Revive synchronized his thoughts with Anew and ordered her to kidnap Mileina Vashti. Left with no choice, the Ptolemaios crew allowed Revive to exit the interrogation room unharmed by threat of Anew harming Mileina if ever they refused to let him go. However, Anew lost her hostage by letting her feelings for the Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos get the better of her; Revive blames her mistake on being made female. Revive went on to capture the 0 Raiser, but lost control over it to red Haro, who was hiding in the cockpit. Haro successfully completed the docking sequence with 00 Gundam/Setsuna, who had chased after him as soon as he had exited the Ptolemaios II. With the plan to capture 0 Raiser foiled, Revive showered its interior with several bullets before escaping with Anew's help. Retaliation Anew had also implanted a virus that shut down Ptolemy's systems, forcing Celestial Being to begin a slow reboot of their ship. This gave the Innovators a chance to destroy Ptolemy and capture 00 Gundam. Accompanying them was Louise Halevy, having been given the massive Regnant mobile armor from Ribbons, whose shear strength was able to overwhelm the Gundams, before trapping three with electric wires. Victory seemed assured when suddenly, out of Ptolemy's central hatch, 00 Raiser was already operational, destroy Revive and Healing's suits again, before severing the Regnant's wires and piercing its GN Field with a GN Sword IIs and then blasting it, causing damage to the armor. Then, 00 Raiser/Setsuna mortally wounded Anew, who was being controlled by Ribbons into finishing off Cherudim/Lockon. Revive later reflected on the battle. Considering that the Gundam's moves were erratic, it wasn't just because of the Twin Drives, but because Setsuna himself was slowly developing into the first human Innovator. Battle at L2 Ribbons called his fellow Innovators and Louise to their base, Celestial Being, in preparations for their final encounter with the Gundams, away from the A-Laws fleet. Soon enough, Ribbons unveiled the colony ship, using its massive cannon to wipe out the A-Laws fleets, drawing Ptolemy 2 towards it. Revive and Healing went after their foes when the Gaga Forces made their kamikaze charge against Ptolemy 2. They engaged Teria/Seravee, demonstrating their own pseudo-Trans-Am Systems, courtesy of Billy Katagiri, who had managed to figure out the system on his own. Together, they managed to sent Tieria/Seravee crashing down to the surface of the colony. But when they go to finish the job, Revive notices that the traitor had already left his Gundam, infiltrating the colony to personally confront Ribbons at Veda's core. Revive/Gadessa and Healing/Garazzo then turned their sights against Setsuna/00 Raiser, engaging him in a Trans-Am duel. Then suddenly, 00 Raiser emitted a massive amount of GN Particles, flooding the entire colony, which pushed the Innovators back. As they were forced to flee, Revive believed that the Gundam itself did that and expressed that if they had it they might be able to understand how it did that. Then, out of nowhere, Regene's voice speaks to Revive, informing him that it is not all. When the quantum brainwaves of a true Innovator synchronize with the Twin Drives, the particles are purified and expand everyone's consciousness. And this Innovator is Setsuna F. Seiei. Once the particles disperse, Tieria, having his link to Veda restored, remotely activates Seraphim Gundam's TRIAL Field, disabling any and all mobile suits connected to Veda. Quickly enough, Revive/Gadessa and Healing/Garazzo crash onto the colony. However, their back-up to Veda is restored when Ribbons/Reborns Cannon shoots Seraphim down. Death Revive/Gadessa went to assist Ribbons/Reborn in his battle against Setsuna/00 Gundam, when Lyle/Cherudim appeared to challenge Revive. Despite the fact that his Gundam was severely damaged in his duel against Ali Al-Saachez/Arche Gundam, he was able to put up quite a fight, able to destroy Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher. But Cherudim was edging closer to destruction against the more whole Gadessa. So Lyle/Cherudim initiated Trans-Am just as Revive/Gadessa was about to strike the final blow, avoiding it, before bringing up his last GN Pistol II, firing repeatedly on Gadessa at point-blank range, causing it to explode and killing Revive in the process. External Links *Revive Revival on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters